Stats
Each stat starts at 10 naturally. You can add or take points so the character is how you like until the total equals 110 (113 after additional boosts based on race). but remember going below 10 causes penalties. The stats Strength: 10 Agility: 10 Endurance: 10 Charisma: 10 Perception: 10 Intelligence: 10 Wisdom: 10 What they help Strength: Melee and Unarmed Agility: Stealth and Acrobatics Endurance: Survival and Healing Charisma: Speech and Deception Perception: Gun and Archery Intelligence: Caster and Tech Wisdom: Smithing andAlchemy Health and magic Health is based on your endurance total times your level plus 1 then you add 5 This means if you are a level 1 your health total is endurance times 2 plus 5 If a level 2 endurance times 3 plus 5 and it keeps growing. Magic is determined by intelligence total then you add your level and 5 just like above. If you are a magic user or certain race we will inform you to add a plus 5 to this total. Speed and Defense Speed (or initiative) for deciding who attacks first in a group starts at a base of 10 then add wisdom divided by two, your size bonus and race bonus (if any) Defense starts at 10 then add agility devided by to, your armor bonus, your size bonus, and race bonus (If any) Armor is given to all players except for monks. The lowest armor you can get is a plus 2 while the highest you can get is legendary grad of plus 20 we base armor off class, level, and experience though we can give you something unique if you explain why you want it. How experiece works Every player starts at level one unless other wise approved by a mod or an npc. Everytime you do a mission or quest you get experience which raises your level Every mission gives you money, loot, and new information. Once a player reaches 500 exp they reach a new level getting more stat points, magic, health, and sometimes spells. Regular Missions Regular theads, going into one of the main towns, or just goofing around are 10 exp per day Character background Each character has a back story. you can tell it right away or as you grwo and learn new things. These developments are worth 5 exp but you can only make 5 Daily or village quests '''Each day we will post a daily quest and 7 village quests. These can only be claimed by groups of 3 to 4 people and are worth 25 exp each '''Weekly quests '''Each week we moderators will post one big quest worth anywhere form 50 to 100 exp If you join it you will spend 2 to 3 days "traveling" and fighting your way to suceed. '''God quests Sometimes the gods of the world need help too. If you find one of these quest it is wrth 100 exp and you get legendary loot Tournaments once a month there is a tournament held somewhere. The contry where it is held will be named one week in advance and you will be able to tell us what times work best for you. We will then assign fights with npcs and other players which will be observed carefully. These are worth 75 exp and entry is 100 rubies How money works The money used here is rubies. The cheapest thing to buy is wat at 1 ruby the most expensive is a nations worth of land which is around 1000000000000000000000 rubies. To keep players from "Finding" rubies each ruby has a seal in it than any shop keep, bank, or average person can notice. If conterfeited the ruby you forge on explodes. Though their are some exceptions to this rule with very talented rogues or theives it is very rare to be tricked into having fake ruby. Though this does not mean finding ruby is worthless. If you turn it in to a nearby bank you will get the amount its worth given back.